rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
History of Seers' Village and Camelot
Seers' Village is a small town within the Kingdom of Kandarin. It contains the roadways to the city of Rellekka. This page should serve as an archive of in-character history and any major events that Seers' Village and Camelot has experienced, as well as a list of known rulers from Seerian history. Stratocratic Era Commander Ran Longclaw *The Longclaws gain power in Camelot. *The Longclaws lose power in Camelot. Kane Daxovan *Kane Daxovan takes power in Camelot. *Kane Daxovan gives up power in Camelot. Zarosian Era (+ Paladins) Emperor Zenthos Dae ( First Term ) After a time of confusion and duel monarchy between Kane Daxovan and Zenthos, Kane stepped down to move on to other priorities. Thus Zenthos filled in the gap of power in the region. The young Empire started small, but it had the potential of Seer's Village's reasources, and Catherby's port to fuel it's growth; in time this would bring upon the vast wealth of the Dae family. Camelot began training a military to protect itself from the very real threat of Russia to the South, while making allies where it could. One of the earliest tests for Camelot came with it's oldest ally, the Rovin family. Kota called upon Zenthos to aid him from impending attack on Taverley by the Kinshra. In the ensuing battle, Zenthos and his men displayed the growing Camelot by helping hold off the Kinshra's first attack. Zenthos dominated the battle field, keeping the Baron and Baroness on their heels the whole time. Rellekka was the first real expansion of land for Camelot, the area was unused and provided reasources and a port for the growing armies of Camelot. Without as much as a fly to stop them, Camelot took Rellekka. Being the Zarosian he was, Zenthos was obsessed with the desert and found another vacuum of power in that area. In a huge invasion, Zenthos seized the desert in a matter of days, truely bringing about an Empire. Continuing it's growing problems with Russia, Zenthos participated in many meetings about discussing his downfall. And when the battle arrived, Camelot was present in Ardougne to over-throw him. Another vacuum of power rose in Ardougne, were Zenthos would have enjoyed to end his Empires expansion and settle down. Instead he was denied and in Camelot. Another idea took his gaze, a great new Kingdom, one where everyone could live and be safe. In a month long campaign, Zenthos secured the former lands of Russia that were left abandoned. The Empire now stretched from White-Wolf to Eagle's Peak, and from Hemenster to Neitiznot. The Kingdom of Zeniethrea as Zenthos called it was born, and with it a Golden Age as one, if not thee, leading super-power in the world. Zenthos found himself called away many times on request of his allies. Zenthos was very loyal to his allies, and rarly turned down their requests. If not helping his allies, Zenthos spent his days in Camelot, standing in the courtyard with his guards. Being the Mahjarrat he was, Zenthos was lustful for combat, and grew stir crazy. He eventually faked his death with the help of his trusted Second in Command, RIlkir. This left a vacuum in the Kingdom, which the remaining troops of Camelot couldn't restore, Zeniethrea was built by Zenthos, for Zenthos, and without him it collapsed. Oliver Ryder *Oliver Ryder comes to power in Camelot. *Oliver Ryder relinquishes power in Camelot. Paladin Order *The Paladins (officially known as The Order of Light) are given control of Camelot and Seers Village. *The Elven Fire Mage Lierpha is crowned King of Camelot under the perview of Grand Crusader Sun. *Camelot becomes the main base of the Order. The castle and the adjacent village become primarily Saradominist. *The Dark Moon attack Camelot. The Paladins, aided by Orik Valdon and his pack of werewolves are driven back and the castle is destroyed. The Paladins keep possesion of the castle and begin to rebuild. *The Dark Moon attack again once the castle is rebuilt. The Order is betrayed by Zenthos, who aids the Dark Moon in attacking the castle. Dark Moon is driven back, the castle sustaining minimal damage. *The Dark Moon attack once again in large force. They are driven back in full by the Order, aided by Orik once again. An unknown Dark Moon commander bested in single combat with Grand Crusader Sun. The Dark Moon attacks on Camelot cease. *King Lierpha leaves the Order of Light and relinquishes the crown. Master Paladin Ryan is crowned King. *Grand Crusader Sun embarks on a Crusade in Morytania, leaving Camelot in full command of King Ryan. *Under severe pressure in Morytania, the Order relinquishes control of Camelot to focus on its war. The land is claimed by Zenthos in their absence. Emperor Zenthos ( Second Term ) *Zenthos retakes the throne after the Paladin evacuation. *He begins by quickly rebuilding his armies using the Elemental Ore found under Seer's Village. *Seer's Village and Hemenster are ceded to Zenthos after their occupying clans diminish. *Ardougne and Yanille propose a combined Commonwealth to rule Kandarin together, Zenthos likes the idea, but only if he holds a key position like General of the Army of Kandarin or King or the Commonwealth, which neither Eden, nor Ardougne particularly enjoy. *Drazker Vekon makes a proposition to Zenthos to help him attack Ardougne and offers him a place of power Ardougne and Yanille could not. *Zenthos betrays Drazker and aids Ardougne and Yanille in removing and banishing the Vekon from Kandarin. *Zenthos takes Rellekka and establishes a new regieme under the Fremennik Jon. *The Polemistis Empire ransakes Rellekka and the regieme there after threats are made to them by the Fremennik there. *Zenthos allows Jon to be killed and the Polemistis to rule over Rellekka under him. *Ardougne and Yanille become hostile with the Polemistis and accuse Zenthos of aiding them in a plot to overtake Kandarin. *Eden Syvian barges into Camelot while Zenthos is meeting with Aztarwyn Gonzo, and demands Zenthos admit he wants to enslave Kandarin with the Polemistis. Zenthos' men try to get Eden to leave, and Eden challenges one of them to a duel. *Zenthos doesn't take kindly to this and with Aztarwyn's help, tries to capture Eden for his accusations. *Eden escapes with a bloodied foot, and returns with his Rangers. Zenthos dominates the battlefield, killing atleast two Rangers and badly wounding a third. He always gives Eden another gash to the leg. *Ardougne arrives with forces from Lumbridge and Yanille. Zenthos, not going down without a fight, lets his Mahjarrat powers loose, and raises his dead men back to life for the upcoming final battle. The cannons let loose on the attacking forces as they flood the courtyard. Zenthos engages with a giant, Eden, and a few archers. They over-power Zenthos and he is sent flying out of the courtyard into Seer's Village. After much contraversy Zenthos survives, his soul and mind being absorbed into a soul gem, which is taken far North for him to recover and plot. *Ardougne and Yanille place Alexander Aerendyl on the throne, though the last remaining forces of the old Empire hold out in Neitiznot. *Eventually they flee to Uzer, a long time stronghold of Zenthos. Post Zarosian Era King Alexander *Alexander Aerendyl is ascended to the Camelite throne as the best candidate available. *Prince Aldaren captures the Ranging Guild to the west, establishing the Direfort. *A Banquet Victoria is held in celebration of the defeat of Zenthos' forces. *There is a short skirmish by the Sinclair Mansion as Alexander drives out unwanted Zenthosian remnants. *Lured by the chance to kill Kel Sicarius, Alexander Aerendyl is assassinated by Rai Sicarius . King Aura *Aura Angelus seizes power after Alexander's death. *Prince Aldaren arrives in Camelot after Aura seizes power, demanding the throne. After both parties draw their blades, the Polemistis soldiers protecting Aura force Aldaren to flee. *Aura hands the realm over to Aztarwyn. King Aztarwyn Gonzo(Kingdom of Lionheart) *After Aura Angelus gave his Kingdom to Aztarwyn, the Heir to the throne claimed the castle. *Camelot is bought for eight-million gold pieces, Aztarwyn begins his reign. *Aztarwyn was never revealed to be the true King of Camelot until the very end of his reign, as the Kingdom of Lionheart is restarted. *Irano Forvetta takes place as the Public King. *Former laws from Vigilis Cruor, and the old Kingdom of Camelot, are taken and revised to be set to the public. *Kandarin wanted Camelot - They soon attacked. *As the air-force of Aztarwyn arrived to Camelot, it seemed as if Kandarin faced it's greatest threat. Aztarwyn himself made an appearance to the castle with over a hundred undead, he shouted "Prepare to die, Kandarin!" with a maniacal laughter, then teleported away. The zombies then thrashed at the gates. *It turned out that the glider air-force was being led by Henrik Harlowe, who was loyal to Bruce Clough, as archers dropped down to aid Kandarin soldiers incoming. *The zombies soon broke the gates and the battle commenced. *Zombies were slaughtered, which the finest phalanx of the Lionheart army was last to go. Kandarin is victorious in the battle and unification of the entire region. Henrik then leaves as well as his men. Kandar Era General Drazker Vekon IV *General Drazker lays claim to Camelot as a military state, approved by Queen Sylvari Neleseth. *"Operation Mongoose" is put into motion, aiming to remove the Crux Eqal within Kandarin. *Camelot, Seer's Village, and Catherby are struck hardest as Drazker commits a mass genocide of the Druids in the area. *Drazker soon returns it to the throne, for the use of the Kandarin crown, leaving the area damaged and saddened, in tatters and tears. Queen Sylvari *Queen Sylvari holds the land, having little use for it in its current state. *The Vekon family remains active in the area. *Soon, Sylvari goes missing, and Elizabeth Arshen ascends the throne. Elizabeth banishes the Vekon, before extending a hand to the Temple Knights to allow them to use the castle. Commander Hayley Spears is appointed to run and maintain the center, by Temple Knight Command. Commander Hayley Spears *Commander Spears, gifted Camelot by the Kandars after Drazker Vekon's exile, converts the castle into a center for Temple Knights. *Many missions are run from the area, most kept under the table. *The Temple Knights are eventually forced back into Asgarnia by a rise in Kinshra activity, leaving Camelot unattended, until Drazker Vekon IV returns from exile. Drazker Vekon IV (II) *Little happened while Drazker ruled as Prince of Camelot, bar his adoption into the Royal Cleeves line. *Drazker's return was met with hostility from what druids repopulated the area, as well as bitterness from the Renderra to the South, and many Mahjarrat within Ardougne, threatening Camelot with rebellion. *Drazker left the castle in the care of the Vekon family, to go sit the throne in Ardougne. The Vekon, also did little in this time. Lord Lucius Renderra *After winning a duel against Drazker Vekon by forfeit, Lord Lucius requested to be raised to higher lordship under Oliver Cleeves, now Lording over Camelot, Catherby, and Seers Village with his family. *Guthixians are finally given well deserved haven. *Darna Ardoy is given Catherby under Lucius' rule. *Exploration is done beneath the workshop in Seer's Village by Lucius, his wife Katya, and close friend Erus Cres. Elemental metal is discovered and some excavated. *After a Rebellion starts to form, Lord Lucius opts to stay neutral, aiding neither King Oliver or Rebel King Agares in the War. Instead, it was made the fall-back point of Oliver's Forces, and where the Nobles could go to be free of the War. *Regardless of the little aid he could provide being provided, King Oliver strips Lucius of his claims on Camelite Land, for not aiding in the war effort. *Outraged that his work went unoticed, Lucius ordered his loyal guards to strip Camelot of all they could, and fill it with wood, oil, nitroglycerine, and ground copper. When set ablaze, Renderra Green flames licked the skies, a symbol that they would seek vengeance. The Castle, afterwords, was left in ruin. Lord Eorl Hengest, Margrave of Camelot *King Oliver places Eorl Hengest in charge of Camelot and neighbouring Seers Village. *Eorl's time as Margrave is relatively insignificant. Little happens beyond a few raids from the north and Camelot is later bestowed upon the King's adoptive son, Prince Vectis. Prince Vectis, Duke of Camelot *Vectis and Elminy are installed as the Duke and Duchess of Camelot. *After a conspiracy by the Lords of Kandarin drives Vectis from the Kingdom, Camelot lies dormant once more. Jason Ryder, Duke of Camelot *After the Ryder exodus from the desert, Jason Ryder is appointed Duke of Camelot by King Brock of Kandarin. *Upon the coronation of King Vectis I, the Duke rides for Ardougne and promptly pledges his fealty. *Later, one of Jason's bannermen, "Lord 'Vile", are called to Ardougne to answer for the crimes of their minion Shadow Guard. Jason arrives with another Ryder shortly after the summons is given. After a long inquiry, Jason informs Vectis that he is in fact the patron of the Shadow Guard. In punishment for their heinous crimes, he and the fellow Ryder are slain in what becomes known as 'The Red Trial'. *After hearing a lie perpetrated by Atreyu Corvus that the old Duke wished to assassinate him, King Vectis begins the Ryderian Hunt, enlisting all his allies in an almost playful hunt for the remaining Ryders, promising three-thousand coppers for every Ryder head brought to the Sunlit Hall in Ardougne, plus a royal pardon for any crime commited in the past. Lord Cralix Praven, Margrave of Camelot (formerly Marquis) *After the disposal of the Ryders, King Vectis I reorganizes Camelot into a 'March' from a Duchy, and appoints Cralix Praven the new Marquis. *Cralix succeeds for some time due to what seem to be excellent organization and leadership skills. *A military scare causes a rapid deployment of the Kandar troops to Camelot to defend against a rumoured Ryder counter-attack. *A ball is held in Camelot to celebrate the 17th birthday of the King's children. *After a meeting of the Privy Council at Dragonstone Keep, Lord Camelot's title is changed from Marquis to Margrave. Paixholmian Era King Arthfael I, of Paixholm *Citizens of Paixgrove move in to occupy the Castle of Camelot under the orders of a robed man - Arthfael - whom would not announce it immediately to the public. *The Count of Paixgrove, Arthfael, publicly announces his annexation of Camelot through the Ball of Paixgrove, to which the Count went on to host. *Camelot is used as primary military base for Paixgrove, Order of Providence. *Seers' Church, under the authority of Lady Alexis Renderra, undergoes major reconstruction work. *Duke Arthfael seceeds from Kandarin, in light of recent events, becoming King Arthfael I, of Paixholm. *King Arthfael and Lady Alexis, Countess of Catherby marry at the newly constructed Paixholm Sanctuary (Seers' Church). *King Arthfael and Queen Alexis abdicate and designate Lady Clarissa as the new monarch of Paixholm. Queen Clarissa, of Paixholm *Lady Clarissa becomes Queen after the abdication of King Arthfael and Queen Lexi Olivriar. *Clarissa hires Blackwater Mercenaries to protect the kingdom, soon becoming overwhelmed by their influence over her court. *During late hours, Camelot Castle is destroyed and the charred corpse of Queen Clarissa is found inside. *Although briefly succeeded by Jace Andronikos under the name of Kazimir, the Kingdom soon passes to its remaining titled noble - Lord Aeveredir Amaranth, Baron Sinclair. *After the 'funeral' of Queen Clarissa, the House of Blackthorn once again fades into obscurity. The Aerendyl Restoration King Aeveredir of Camelot *Aeveredir Aerendyl, cousin of the former King Kazmir, receives a letter informing him that he is the successor to the throne. *He restores the name Camelot to the Kingdom, abandoning the old Paixholmian motif. *As Baron Sinclair, before he was announced King, Aeveredir hired many laborers and several architect's to rebuild the castle as well as upgrade it's defenses. It would take several weeks before the castle was restored. *Aeveredir temporarily uses the Sinclair Manor to manage the court and kingdom until the castle can be rebuilt. *As tension between Camelot and Ardougne rises, the remainder of Paixholm's military and all able-bodied men are called to garrison the southern borders. *Katelina Le'Gaunt is made Baroness of Sinclair. *The Southern Seas Trading Company is chartered by King Aeveredir. *Rumors begin to spread amongst the peasantry that the dark fog looming over Ardougne is a repurcussion for the "murder" of Queen Clarissa. Some also believe Ardougne is the next location of a God battle. *Word reaches King Aeveredir that Rabican has taken on a new wife, severing Vekonic influence from his kingdom. He believes war is imminent in Kandarin between all factions, and begins to fortify the southern border with palisades and watchtowers. Diplomats are sent to the Kingdom of Keldagrim and Aeveredir plans to personally ally with the Fremennik in Relleka. *Camelot Castle is finally reconstructed and refurnished. *A group of outlaws raid the village of Hemenster, massacring some of it's citizens before taking refuge in Seers Village. Sir Balian begins to rally a hunting party to search for the murderers. *Crown Prince Sirius Amaranth is born in Camelot. *Alexander Nocte is given command of the Camelite Military as he becomes the first Lord Marshal. *Lord Eugene is assassinated by the Rovins after briefly ceding Hemenster over to the Kingdom of Camelot. Hemenster then passes to Rakon Rovin, breaking the agreement between Eugene and Aeveredir. *Witchaven is invaded by militant forces led by a man named Lord Ausar. The leader seeks support from Aeveredir, though he declares Camelot to remain neutral during the conflict. However, he announces the support of his personal kinsmen and that Camelot will form an alliance with Ardougne upon the victory of the rebels. *With all the soldiers of the kingdoms occupying the northern borders of Ardougne, the northern and central parts of the kingdom were left unguarded. Varian Grey and his household knights journey over White Wolf Mountain, carrying forged documents that state Varian was Queen Clarissa's heir. Aeveredir is soon forced to abdicate and retire from rule. The Grey Dynasty 'King Varian Grey' *Varian Grey, assumed first cousin to Clarissa Dayne, becomes the new King of Camelot. *The Kingdom of Camelot becomes a vassal to the Agrevian Empire. *Upon his accession, Varian orders the military to seize Ardougne's northern borders, provided they cut off the Ardougne royal family from fleeing north. Varian also draws up the official borders to the Kingdom of Camelot. *Varian amasses an army of sixty-thousand soldiers to march south and secure Arenvale for his relatives. *A war campaign takes place within the Kingdom of Ardougne, fought by a rebel Union and under the support of Camelot. *Although Varian doesn't attend the final battle for Ardougne, his commanders assist in besieging the city and overthrowing King Rabican. *Alexander Nocte is dismissed from the post of Lord Marshal. *Varian returns to Camelot Castle with a crowd of civilians outside the gates. They cheer for their new King, calling him a war hero and savior of their kingdom. *A new empire known as Agrevia is formed, which encompasses the Kingdom of Arenvale, Kingdom of Camelot, and the Kingdom of Anglia. *Virius Vekon arrives in Kandarin with a small party of his household and joins the King's council as the new Lord Marshal. *An attempted coup takes place in Camelot when Virius decides to support his cousin's claim, beginning with the capture of Varian. *With Imperial assistance, the coup is quelled and Virius Vekon is exiled. *Varian soon abdicates in favor of Reynard Grey. King Reynard Grey * Little to no records were kept of this monarch. King Sennis Grey - See the Kingdom of Camelot page for much more detail on this reign - * At the age of sixteen, Sennis Grey, son of Reynard, ascends to the throne after Reynard abdicates for personal reasons. * Unsure of how to rule at such a young age, Sennis forms a council known as the Round Table, consisting of 12 members, to help him rule. * Sennis revives the knight order, The Knights of the Round Table, to serve as the elite-most faction of Camelot's military forces. * Sennis appoints Sir Richard the Bull as Champion of the Knights. * Sennis appoints Sir Arken the Boar as his personal guardian. * Sennis appoints Isla Grey as Archmage. * Soon after his seventeenth birthday, Thessaly Grimdark meets with Sennis and is granted approval to found his own miltiary company, the Red Company. * New Knights are appointed to the table, including Sir Vey the Lion, Dame Altria and Dame Maegan. * The Red Company increases in size remarkably and opens up a medical unit known as the Blue Company. * The Chosen Battalion attacks Catherby. The port is heavily damaged and the goblins escape with several ships from Camelot's navy. * Impressed by the size of the Red Company, Sennis appoints Thessaly as General of Camelot. * Allied with Imperial forces, Camelot's navy sails for Karamja carrying soldiers and knights, to seek vengeance against the Chosen Battalion. * Camelot is victorious on Karamja, decimating the enemy Bandosians. * Half of Camelot's forces sail back home, while the other half begin construction of a plantation and port on the northern coast of the island. * Levito da'Angelo is appointed as Count of Catherby and master of Camelot's trading. * Thessaly is assassinated while on a date with Princess Sekrana of Asgarnia. * In Thessaly's stead, Sennis appoints Logan Courval as General of Camelot shortly after the King's nineteenth birthday. * The Camelot flagship, the Red Star, travels to Brimhaven to meet with Zamorakians who govern the area. * No result surfaces from the discussions, although Drachen disobeys orders from several council members. * Sennis appoints Arthfael Olivriar as Duke of Seerhaven. * Sennis agrees in a covert meeting to ally with the Ardougnians against the Imperial Throne after the truth of the coup d'etat against Queen Rena of Asgarnia emerges. * Camelot participates in the Battle of Falador which sees Emperor Godric arrested, Falador liberated and the Empire dissolved. * Thessaly Grimdark is buried during a ceremony at the new church of Armadyl in Seerhaven. * Sennis appoints Armadylean Patriarch Karol Piast as his court chaplain and Chief Justice. * Levito Da'angelo is appointed as the scepter of the king and appointed the Nobility ranking of duke. * Sennis appoints Brevalaer Aerendyl and Clarisse de Chastain to the Round Table. * Sennis meets with Chieftain Jarkar as winter approaches, and agrees to give the Fremennik some farmland to prevent winter raids. * Sennis appoints Bernard Hamsley, Karel Behringer and Annabelle Aren to the Table. * The construction of Rodholm and Port Pendragon are complete. * Sennis appoints Jacob Calderon as Brigadier of the Kingsguard. * Rumours begin to circulate of a relationship between Sennis Grey and Iliara Dae. * Ironically, Heather Eriador births two bastard daughters of Sennis shortly after. * The Camelite Houses of Praven and de Lorraine ally to form a small army, unbeknowst to the Round Table, to assault and claim the City-State of Ardougne. * The assault fails; the Pravens are exiled from Camelot and Veronique and Madison de Lorraine are arrested. * Madison is released upon the new government of Ardougne's, under Siris Dae, request. Veronique would be released some weeks later. * After the assault on Ardougne, Levito disagrees with Sennis' actions in handling it and abdicates. * Arielle de Chastain inheirits the Duchy of Catherby. * Sennis appoints Logan Courval as his second-in-command. * After slaying the pirate menace on the southern Camelot seas, Veronique is appointed to the Table as Duchess of the Southerlands, and Arlys Comyn is appointed as Count of Vaterra. * Arthur Harrawood is appointed as Marquess of Faye. * Following another Kingsguard affair at the wedding of Varian Grey, Sennis decides to go to Isla Grey's wedding alone. * Oh, look at that, he got stabbed. * Fortunately, Sennis' survives after a series of teleports by numerous parties, eventually resolving with Braedyn's death and Sennis' arrival in Camelot, where he is immediately treated for his wounds. * Varian Grey is killed, and Zara Grey tells the Round Table that Varian orchestrated the assassination of Sennis. * The Kingdom is put under Martial Law with Logan in charge while Sennis is recovering. King Ottican Grey "The Lawgiver" * Sennis disappears without leaving a living heir, his only son being the unborn Aeron. Ottican successfully presses his claim to the backdrop of a skeptical round table, and brief challenge to his claim by his cousin Viktor Grey. * Once in power, Ottican forgoes a coronation. He puts together a personally assembled administration, drafting sweeping alternations of Camelot's legal code. James Grey, a highly educated lawyer with a doctorate in the field, is central to the framework. * Ottican passes his new legal code, the Constitution of Camelot, and signs it into law. The Constitution is designed to ensure the longevity and future of Camelot. Just as quickly as he swept into power, Ottican resigns after his goal of legal reform is complete. Queen Veronique Grey * Queen Veronique is the first elected by the Tanistry Committee according to Ottican's Law, and then rules in her own right after Ottican's abdication and no living sons of Raynar remain. * She rules for a peaceful sixteen years before she dies silently in her sleep. King Aeron Grey * King Aeron, son of Sennis and Veronique, comes of age just as his mother dies. Having been unanimously elected by the Tanistry Comittee just as his mother was, he inherits the throne at her passing. The Elven Usurpation King Nolfinwe *likely fifty or some odd years pass and The Grey Dynasty is a distant memory. Several leaders have sat on the throne since Sennis, but the Grey line came to an end. *The Southerlands rebel and are brutally crushed. *Catherby is a victim of a Power grab by the Elven Lord Nolfinwe who had been a vassal of Sennis Grey. *Nolfinwe uses the sacking of Catherby as a distraction in order to take the Throne of Camelot. *He is successful and uses fear as well as guile to maintain the throne of Camelot, all the while maintaining the outward appearance of a good King. But he is rotten to the core. *The Southerlands rebel for a second time and are more successful after building their armies for several months. *By the time the King found out that the South had yet again rebelled, he had handed the throne to another King. The Calderon King Tommen * The Rebellion in the South ends. * Thanks in part to the rebellion in Auvougne (The Southerlands) led by Sir Richard d'Aucourte, Camelot was freed of the elven tyranny upon king Nolfinwe's abdication of the Throne. * King Tommen rules fairly and justly. * Sir Richard d'Aucourte is made Lord of The Southerlands, what the locals call Auvougne. ** Duke Richard d'Aucourte insures all knights adhere strictly to the code of Chivalry and are loyal to The Lady of The Lake. ** Le Faye is repaired from the siege which destroyed it's walls and several castles are erected throughout the south. ** Tournament's become popular in the land. D'Aucourte King Richard The Good * In time the Calderon name faded. The question became one of who's house would succeed to the throne. ** The oldest, most powerful, and undoubtedly noblest of the Camelite houses was D'Aucourte. * Duke Richard D'Aucourte is crowned as King in Camelot. Being that there were no other rightful contenders the decision is unanimously made by the highest religious authorities in the land. ** Richard refounds the kingdom as The Kingdom of Auvougne, taking its name from The Southerlands. ** Due to the Northern Marches being contested heavily by the Fremennik Clans, Richard can only be crowned as King in Auvougne. As opposed to King of Auvougne. ** The religion of The Lady of The Lake is made the premier faith of the land. Category:In-Character History Category:Location Category:POC Category:Kandarin Category:Incomplete Articles